


An old Friend

by Cate_K1812



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien AU, Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Brothels, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), M/M, Old Friends, Reunion, Reunion Sex, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Lance is working in a stripclub with a brothel. One day a stranger comes in and not short after, Lance discovers him as his old friend Keith





	An old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bev_crusher1971 for the beta and my little sister, who helped me writing this time ^^

Dark red, blue and purple lights illuminated the inside of the strip-club 'Purple light'. Loud music came from the speakers and a variety of alien girls and men danced on the stage, flirted with the rich looking costumers and walked around, giving out food and alcohol.

An attractive young man with long floppy ears, white brown spotted skin and shining green eyes sat on an older man's lap from the same species. They laughed and made small talk with the other men in the round.

A woman came to them. Her skin was yellow with bright blue eyes and she had short spikes on the back of the head.

“Lance, a new costumer just came in. It's a galra,” she said to the young man on the others lap.

He looked up in confusion and asked, “So what? Claire shall take him.”

“It's her day off,” answered the woman. “Come on. You like galra.”

“Fine.” said Lance and stood up, “I'm sorry, guys, but I have to make some real money now. Bye.”

The old man looked a little sad but didn't try to hold him back. Lance walked towards the door where he saw the young galran man. He was one of the cat-like looking galras with big ears, fur in the face, claws on the fingers and a long tail. His eyes were bright yellow with no pupils.

While Lance walked to him, he changed his appearance. His skin turned from spotted to light gray-purple, his eyes went yellow, his short hair turned dark purple and he formed two cat-like ears.

“Hey there, sweety.” he said to the galra, “What can I do for you?”

The costumer looked at a menu and slowly looked up from it while he said, “I'd like some Saderien Snakes, fried, with...” confused he broke off, looked at Lance and blinked, “Lance?”

Lance giggled, “You've been here before, huh? Thought you're new. What can I get you with the snakes? And Claire has her day off, if you're here for her.”

The young galra put the menu away and asked, “Can we talk somewhere in private?”

A big, confident smile approached on Lances face and he gently grasped the galras hand, leaning in.  
“Of course we can. Follow me,” he said and leaded the galra to a stairway in the back of the club that led upstairs. There he pushed him into a room with the name 'Lance' written on it and closed the door behind them.

“So? What do you want me to...” Lance wasn't able to say more.

The galra had turned around and pressed him against the door. He looked very angry.

“Hey!” protested Lance “I'm not into BDSM or getting hurt for your kink. If you hurt me... “

“Why are you doing this?” growled the galra to his face.

“Doing what?” asked Lance, “You came here to have sex so I...”

“Why are you doing all of this?” shouted the galra and the anger left his face, leaving only sadness and strangely enough, relief. “I've been looking for you for years. We were worried sick about you. And now I find you in a place like this?!”

As he looked up again his galra appearance changed. 

His eyes turned from yellow to purple, his fur vanished and pale white skin appeared. Under his eyes flashed up red lines like an Altean had them.

“Keith?” muttered Lance in shock and turned back to his normal form.

His eyes went blue, his hair brown and his skin light brown.

The marks under his eyes where light blue.

Keith wiped away a tear and put his head down on Lances shoulder.

“I've missed you so much.” he whispered, “Why did you leave?”

Lance slowly raised his arms and placed his hands on Keith's back, pulling the other man in a hug.

“I left because I couldn't deal with my feelings for you.” Lance answered. 

Keith looked up, “What do you mean?” his face got angry again, “I was in love with you! I wanted you like crazy! I was heart broken when you left!”

Lance stared into Keith's tear filled eyes. He was speechless.

“You... loved me?” he asked.

“Yes!” answered Keith, his voice breaking.

Now Lance's eyes filled with tears as well, his knees gave out and he slid to the ground.

“Lance?” asked Keith and stepped back, “What?”

“I loved you, too.” he cried, “That's why I left. I thought you would reject me if you'd ever find out about this. I left because I thought it would be easier for both of us.” 

Keith hunched down, cupped Lances face and kissed him gently.

But Lance pulled back and turned his head away.

“Kissing costs extra.” he muttered.

“Are you kidding me?” asked Keith angry and in confusion, “I'm not here to fuck you, I'm here to bring you back home. I definitely won't leave you in this whorehouse.”

“It's not a whorehouse!” protested Lance, “It's a strip-club.”

“You brought me here with the intention of having sex for money.” said Keith, “That makes you a whore.”

“But...”

“How did you end up here anyway?” asked Keith, “You've always been so nice, a real good friend.”

“I started here as a waiter.” Lance said quietly, “But I had debts and needed a lot of money, very fast. My boss said I could strip and I ended up doing ... everything.” he looked up at Keith, “I can't leave. I still have debts.”

“Really?” asked Keith in disbelieve, “Debts? You? I'll pay everything you need if you come back home with me again.”

“No!” rejected Lance his offer, “You saved me all the time during our childhood. But this I have to do on my own. It's my life.”

In disbelieve Keith stared at his old friend, “Yeah, I saved your ass so we could have fun.” he lowered his head, “Maybe that's the reason you're in trouble now.”

They stood up together, holding hands. Keith's head rested against Lances collarbone.

“Let me help you one more time.” Keith whispered, “Let me get you out of here.” 

“No.” said Lance as quiet as Keith, “I can't put my burden up on your shoulders anymore.” 

Anger and despair took over Keith's body. He pulled Lance away from the door and threw him onto the big bed.

Lance was able to catch himself on the bed and looked up worried to his friend, who started striping down his clothes.

“What do you do?” he asked worried.

“You won't take my money as a present, than take it after you worked for it, whore.” Keith said and opened his trousers belt.

“Keith, no!” Lance said, sliding back on his bed.

“Why not?” asked Keith, “That's what you do, isn't it? You're selling your body to ugly old men just to earn money. Isn't it refreshing to have an attractive, young guy taking you?”

He leaned over Lance and pulled his bellyfree shirt upwards. Gently, Keith put his lips on Lances chest.

“I don't want to hurt you.” he whispered against the dark skin, “Just let me love you.”

A shiver ran through Lance's body as Keith touched his waist and slid his hand up to his nipple. Keith kissed up Lance's chest and neck, while his hand slipped in his pants.

Lance panted and clawed the sheets, turning his head away. But Keith lifted his hand from the chest to Lances chin and turned his face back to him.

“Look at me.” Keith demanded and kissed him on the lips again.

It was a deep kiss this time. Lance felt how Keith pulled away his pants. He kissed back passionate and put his hands on Keith’s back.

~~~oOo~~~

Drowsing, Keith laid next to Lance, the head on his chest and one arm on his belly. He was completely relaxed. 

Lance in contrast wasn't resting. He couldn't relax. His mind circled around the things Keith said earlier.

He called him a whore, but had also said he wanted to love him. 

He heard Keith sigh in his sleep.

Carefully, Lance got out of bed, trying not to disturb the other man.

But it wasn't working and the black haired man woke up and sat up. 

“What's the matter?” he asked.

Lance picked up his hot pants and looked over the shoulder at Keith.

“I have to go back to work.” he said in a low voice.

“Are you serious?” Keith asked, “You still want to work here?”

“I have to.” replied Lance and put on his clothes.

Keith sighted, “What do I owe you? You said kissing costs extra.”

“Don't bother.” Lance said, “See it as a friendly turn.”

“No!” Keith replied annoyed, “I said, I'd help you, one way or another, so take my damn money.”

He got out of bed, went to his backpack and pulled out his wallet.

From his wallet he took 350 bugs and handed them to Lance.

“That's to much.” Lance said.

“Keep it.” Keith said, “I'll get you outta here, even when I have to come here everyday.”

He kissed him on the cheek and started to pick up his clothes.

“You're too good for me.” Lance breathed, “Why are you doing this?”

“I still love you.” Keith said and smiled.

Lance blushed slightly and smiled back. He put the money into his pocket, stepped closer to Keith and kissed him again.

“I'll come back home as soon as possible.” he said, “I promise.”

“Then I'll come back here until I can take you with me.” Keith said with a cunning grin, “I love you, Lance, and I want you to be mine.” 

“I love you, too.” Lance said, “I... kinda look forward to see you again.”

Keith chuckled and turned away from Lance.

He felt a little sad, thinking of sharing Lance with others, but he was looking forward to their next meeting, too and to the time he would finally belong only to himself.

“Come with me to the bar. I''ll get you a drink.” said Lance.

Keith pulled down his shirt and tightened his belt again. 

“I rather pay it myself.” he answered. “That way it won't cost you anything. You can shout me one, when we're back home.”

Lance smiled, opened the door for Keith and together they walked down stairs.


End file.
